unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme
The Final Cupcake Destroying Scheme is the supposed finale of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Evil Guy vows to destroy whatever is left of the cupcakes, namely the modified New Mario and New Luigi. Script Scene 1 NARRATOR: The Cupcake Castle has fallen. All the cupcakes are gone. The only remaining threat is the cupcake-empowered New Mario. The camera shows the Cupcake Castle on the ground, demolished. Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, Shadow Kirby, and Wario are standing nearby, while New Mario is in the distance, glowing green with energy. PICKLE: We did it, Boss. We finally took down all the cupcakes. EVIL GUY: Not just yet. There's still New Mario to worry about, after all. FERNANDO: Seems legit. Meanwhile, New Mario raises his arms in the air, creating a swirl of green energy. An army of green cupcakes jumps out and begins marching toward our heroes. PICKLE: WHOA! Did you guys see that? EVIL GUY: Darn right! This is going to be our last stand! Everybody, CHARGE! Our heroes sprint towards the cupcake army, yelling battle cries, as the screen fades to black. Scene 2 Cut to Evil Guy and co. being overwhelmed by the cupcake army. New Mario is laughing maniacally. EVIL GUY: It's no use! There's too many of them and not enough of us! SHADOW KIRBY: I've tried eating the cupcakes, but all they gave me was a stomachache! PICKLE: They just keep coming, no matter how many we destroy! What do we do?! ???: I think we can help you. Three figures appear behind our heroes: Goombella, Goombario, and a stickman. EVIL GUY: How...how can you help us? GOOMBELLA: I turn into a giant whenever I absorb radiation. I might be able to absorb that green stuff. GOOMBARIO: I led the California Raisin Troops back in 1966! STICKMAN: And I can draw stuff with my pencil and make it come to life! NEW MARIO: Hey! Who are you guys? GOOMBELLA: You! You've stomped on tons of my friends before! GOOMBARIO: Yeah, what she said! STICKMAN: You've abused my kind many times over! It's time to finish you off! Goombella jumps into the swirling, green vortex from which the cupcake army is coming and absorbs it, growing to a gigantic size. She crushes the entire Cupcake Army with one foot. NEW MARIO: Oh, yeah?! Take this! New Mario shoots a green blast of energy at Goombella, causing her to explode. ALL (except New Mario): Noooooo!! The stickman draws an enormous bazooka with his pencil, causing it to become a real object. He fires an immense blast at New Mario, watching as the shell from the bazooka connects with New Mario’s skull, creating a massive explosion. NEW MARIO: (coughs) Not bad…but you’ll have to do better than that. ALL: WHOA! He’s still alive? NEW MARIO: Yup. EVIL GUY: If only we could absorb his energy somehow… NEW MARIO: You mean THIS energy?! New Mario shoots a green energy ball at Evil Guy. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby! Now! Shadow Kirby jumps in front of Evil Guy and inhales the energy ball, obtaining the same powered-up state as New Mario. An epic battle ensues between New Mario and Shadow Kirby, as the two combatants match each other blow for blow. At the last second, however, the stickman draws a Poison Mushroom and throws it at New Mario, causing him to fall to the ground, defeated. ALL: Wahoo! We did it! NEW MARIO: You think you’ve won…but I’ll be back…muahahahahaaaaaa… New Mario fades away in a puff of smoke as our heroes walk off towards the horizon and the credits roll. Moral None. Trivia This was meant to be the grand finale of the series, but another season was made. The true finale is The Huge War Against Cupcakes, which is loosely based on the second half of the fourth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show!